For ever yours Für immer dein
by Shadow of Shadow
Summary: Vorsichtshalber lasse ich die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig streichelt mir noch dieser jemand über die Wange und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Person entfernt sich von meinem Bett und ich öffne die Augen ich sehe wie die Person aus dem Fenster sp
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Name der FanFic: Forever yours

Autor: Hokkaido/ Shadow of Shadow

Genre: Drama

Altersempfehlung: p16-slash

Pairring: Könnt ihr aussuchen

Warnung: depri , Gewalt, angst und noch vieles mehr V

Widmung: alle denen es gefällt

Inspiration: das Lied My immortal und Heal me

Kommentar: Huhu Leute

Es ist laaaaaaange her das ich mal ne FF in der Kategorie Naruto geschrieben hab die nichts mit Humor zutun hatte. Jetzt ist das Vorbei muhaha Das wird eine FF in der Sasuke die Hauptrolle spielen wird und ich sag es gern nochmal: Es kann sein das FF manchmal vom Manga etwas abweicht

Und wegen dem Pair: Ich hab keinen Plan!

Sagt mir was für ein pair ihr wollt!

-

Sasus Pov

Was haltet ihr eigentlich vom Schicksal? Also ich glaube nicht daran, denn wenn es so eine Macht wie das Schicksal gäbe, warum tut sie dann manchen Menschen so weh? Warum müssen unschuldige Menschen sterben und dafür verbrecher leben?

Warum trifft man Leute, die einem vielleicht helfen können? Bei was auch immer... Ist sowas Glück? Zufall? Oder doch das Schicksal? Ich weiß das ganz ehrlich nicht...

Wenn es das Schicksal gäbe, dann bin ich mir sicher, hasst es mich.

Falls jemand Pech haben will, ich würd euch was abgeben! Ich hab genug Pech übrig! Ehrlich!

Nunmal im Ernst, das Pech was ich habe ist schon nichtmehr normal. Ich kann noch nicht ein Bild oder Poster aufhängen ohne mir dabei gleich was zu brechen...

♥♥♥✙ ♥♥♥ ♥♥♥✙ ♥♥♥ ♥♥♥✙ ♥♥♥

Ich liege seit Stunden wach und starre an die Decke meines Krankenzimmers. Ich will nicht einschlafen, ich hab keine Lust...oder schlicht weg einfach nur Angst. Ich hab es schon wieder nicht gekonnt. Ich war wieder zu schwach, zu schwach um meine Rache an meinem Bruder auszuüben. Als ich ihn gesehen hatte, war für den ersten Moment jeder Hass weggeblasen, ich hatte im ersten Augenblick, schlichtweg: Angst.

Aber das war wie gesagt nur der erste Moment...

Danach wurde aus der Angst wieder der Hass und die Wut und ich bekam wieder Mut ihn anzugreifen. Aber ich bin kläglich gescheitert...er sagte zu mir das ich zu schwach war...dabei habe ich trainiert, in jeder freien Minute. Wenn ich an vorgestern zurück denke durchzuckt mich immer wieder dieser Schmerz...kein körperlicher ein Seelischer. Als ich dich gesehen habe kam alles wieder hoch, alles was ich verdrängt hatte, alles was ich so gut wie verarbeitet hatte, ALLES!

Am liebsten würde ich einfach nur heulen. Warum ich es nicht tue? Ganz einfach. So sehr ich es auch möchte ich kriege keine einzige Träne raus. Ich kann einfach nicht weinen. Das klingt bescheuert oder? Ich weiß aber es ist so. Sasuke Uchiha kann nicht weinen. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist, seit ich dich gesehen habe lässt dieser Schmerz nicht mehr nach...

Vorsichtig stehe auf und mache mich auf den Weg in das kleine Badezimmer was an dem Zimmer angebracht ist. Dort greife ich nach einem Kunai, den ich dort gelagert habe und verpasse meinem Unterarm einen kleine aber tiefen Schnitt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lenkt mich der Phsysische von meinem Seelischen Schmerz ab. Es tut gut zu spüren wie das Blut meinen Arm hinunter fließt.

Ich spüle die Wunde einmal mit Wasser aus und lege mich dann wieder ins Bett und falle in ein tiefen Schlaf...

TBC

SO hoffe es war in Ordnung

vergesst nicht euren Wunsch für das pair dazu lassen


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1- Nächtlicher Besuch

Kommentar:

Tüdelü

So jetzt geht es auch schon weiter

Achso das Pair wird sein: ItaXSasu

ENJOY IT

Legende

"Wuff wuff" wörtliche rede

Muh LIedertext

Sasukes POV

Ich öffne die Augen und blinzle ein par mal. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster und bemerke das die Sonne scheint und der Himmel fast Wolkenlos ist.

Ich sehe auf meine Wecker der auf meinem Nachtisch steht und bemerke das eine der Schwestern mir mein Frühstück gebracht haben muss während ich geschlafen habe.

Ich nahm das Tablett und frühstückte erst einmal ausgiebig. Als das erledigt war, ging ich erstmal duschen und zog mich an. Danach legte ich mich zurück ins Bett und wartete darauf das der Tag vorüber geht.

Ich warte eigentlich jeden Tag auf das selbe.

Ich warte darauf das der Tag kommt an dem ich mich an ihm, den Mörder des Uchiha Clans, an dem Mann der gleichzeitig mein Bruder ist, rächen werde.

Ob ich ihn überhaupt töten kann?

-Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwie, glaube ich das ich es nicht, nie könnte. Ich habe immer zu ihm aufgesehen, aber irgendwie...kann ich ihn nicht hassen. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich glaube nicht das dass Schmerzhafte Gefühl was ich habe Hass ist...nein viel mehr Trauer. Trauer darüber das es nie wieder wie damals sein wird...und vielleicht habe ich auch ein bisschen Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Mal wieder ein liebes Wort von ihm zuhören, seine Zärtlichkeit zuspüren, von ihm einfach mal in den Arm genommen zu werden...

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. Ich aktiviere automatisch mein Sharingan. Ich wurde beobachtet...aber ich erblickte niemanden...ach man ich werde noch Paranoid.

Damit ich etwas abgelenkt bin schalte ich das Radio an. Aber das Lied was dort läuft macht das alles nicht besser.

Tell me what are fighting for

We've got to end this war

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

We can try

Brother my brother

We face each other from different sides

The anger burns can't remember why

It's kindof crazy to cause so much pain

Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart

Tell me what good is winning

When you lose your heart

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

Tell me why

Brother my brother

Yes

We can try

Brother my brother

Yes

Let's take a moment and look deep inside

Lyric And say we'll learn to give love a try

When matters differ as we seem to be

There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way

Think about the consequences

Turn around and walk away

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

Tell me why

Brother my brother

Brother my brother

Tell me what are fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more

We should love one another

Oh, can't we just pretend

This war never began

Tell me why

My Brother my brother

Ich schüttelte den betrübt den Kopf und schaltete das Radio aus. Ich schließe meine Augen und falle wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Spät am Abend werde ich wach. Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Traum ist aber, ich spüre wir mir jemand durch die Haare streicht und dieser jemand riecht nach ihm. Nach Itachi...

Vorsichtshalber lasse ich die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig streichelt mir noch dieser jemand über die Wange und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Person entfernt sich von meinem Bett und ich öffne die Augen ich sehe wie die Person aus dem Fenster springt und es war tatsächlich Itachi!

TBC...

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Das hier war meine inspiration es euch doch mmal an


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2- Why are you here?**

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir TTTT

Kommentar: So und weiter gehts

Ich hab endlich n Plan was in dieser FF alles passieren soll rumhüpf

So...ich möcht euch nicht weiter zulabern -.-

Das kann ich ja auch noch im Nachwort, ne?

In diesem Sinne:

Sit back and enjoy the show! (xD)

-

Vorsichtshalber lasse ich die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig streichelt mir noch dieser jemand über die Wange und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Person entfernt sich von meinem Bett und ich öffne die Augen ich sehe wie die Person aus dem Fenster springt und es war tatsächlich Itachi!

Einen Moment lang überlege ich tatsächlich, ihm zu folgen um mir eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu holen.

Wieso hat er das getan? Will er jetzt so tun, als ob ich ihm was bedeute? Nur, um mich dann wieder zu verletzen?

Nein, Itachi nicht mit mir. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr dein dummer kleiner Bruder...

Auch wenn ich die Zeiten von damals irgendwie vermisse. Ja, ich vermisse die Zeiten in denen ich dich noch nicht gehasst, oder töten wollte. Alles war in Ordnung damals, nur du musstest das (und auch mich) zerstören. Ich weiß immer noch nciht was ich davon halten soll, ob du mich einfach nur hasst oder ob du andere Gründe hattest den Uchiha Clan zu töten.

Unschlüssig stehe ich auf und gehe zum Fenster. Soll ich ihm nun folgen? Ich habe die Möglichkeit dazu. Ich spüre sein Chakra noch...

Aber ich lasse es. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Ich bin erschrocken über mich selbst. Sonst habe ich doch auch keine Angst...

Ich schüttel den Kopf. Ich warte einfach ab, ob Itachi nochmal wieder kommt. Sonst werde ich diese Sache einfach vergessen.

Am Abend...

Und Itachi kommt wieder! Ich lag im Bett, als das Fenster von Außen geöffnet wurde und ich meinen Bruder einsteigen sehe. Er geht leise zu meinem Bett und setzt sich auf die Kante von diesem.

"Ich weiß das du wach bist Sasuke...", höre ich ihn sagen.

Ich gehe nicht auf seine Frage ein und frage: "Wieso bist du hier?"

"..."

Irre ich mich oder ignoriert der mich gerade?

"Ist sich der Mr."Ich will meine stärke testen und deswegen meine ganze-Pardon! Meine Familie außer meinen Bruder abschlachten" etwas zu fein mir, seinem dummen kleinen Bruder zu antworten?"

Itachi lässt ein abfälliges knurren hören und hält mir einen Kunai an meine Hals.

"Du bist ganz schön unhöflich mein kleiner...hat dir denn niemand Respekt gezeigt?"

Ich schnaube verächtlich.

"Wie denn, hm? Wer sollte mich denn bitte erzogen haben? Du hast sie doch alle umgebracht!" Ohne das ich es bemerke steigen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Er schweigt einen Moment. Es scheint als würde er seine Worte mit bedacht wählen. Aber das bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein. Vielleicht sucht er ja auch die Worte mit denen er mich am meisten verletzen kann.

"Sasuke" Endlich nimmt er den Kunai von meinem Hals. "Das ist mir immer noch egal."

Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an. Ich suche seinen Blick und sehe in zwei eiskalte, rote Augen. Ich schlucke schwer und die Decke scheint auf einmal furchtbar interessant zu sein.

"Hör auf zu heulen", höre ich ihn sagen. Ich weine? Wieso bemerke ich das erst jetzt? Verdammt!

Ich versuche verzweifelt die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Das ist doch echt nicht war! Egal welche Beleidigungen man mir hinterher wirft und egal was man mir vorwirft, mich hat es nie verletzt oder sonst irgendwie gekümmert. Und kaum sagt mir mein Bruder das er es nicht bereut, meine-unsere- Familie umgebracht und mein Leben zerstört zu haben und da fang ich natürlich gleich an zu flennen...

"Du bist erbärmlich Sasuke!"

Leise schluchze ich. Warum sagt er sowas? Warum tut er mir wieder so weh?

"Nii-san...", flüstere ich. Er sieht abwärtend zu mir.

"Was?!", knurrt er.

"Wieso bist du hier?", frage zwischen einem Schluchzen erneut.

"Um mich zu vergewissern das du nicht stirbst", antwortet er kühl. Was soll das denn bitte? Er hat mich doch nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt.

"Nii-san" Ich stocke. Wieso nenne ich ihn überhaupt wieder so? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären...

"Ich war nie in Lebensgefahr"

Er zögert kurz und meint nur "Doch"

Wie meint er das denn jetzt bitte? Soll mich irgendjemand umbringen oder wieso?

Diese Gedanken spreche ich schließlich auch aus und Itachi schüttelt den Kopf.

"Du bist durch dich selbst gefährdet"

Ich blinzle ein paar mal ungläubig. Zu meiner Überraschung sind meine Tränen endlich versiegt. Aber was meint er damit?

Als ober er Gedankenlesen könnte fährt er fort. "Es gibt einige Leute die meinen du würdest dich ritzen"

Ich senke den Kopf, sage aber nichts.

"Stimmt das?", fragt er mich mit der gewohnten und mir doch fremden Kühle in der Stimme.

"Nein", flüstere ich.

Der Mörder meiner Familie sieht mich einen Moment lang einfach nur an und greift nach meinem Unterarm der sonst von den Stulpen verdeckt wird. Dort erkennt man viele kleine Narben, manche sind schon fast nicht mehr zu erkennen. "Und wie erklärst du dir das hier?"

Ich schlucke schwer. "Okay, dann stimmt es eben! Und? Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren!", fauche ihn an.

Er knurrt ärgerlich. "Und ob es mich etwas angeht! Ich kann doch nicht einfach zulassen das du dich umbringst!"

Ach spielt er etwa jetzt auf einmal den lieben Bruder?

"Ach und wieso nicht? Nur weil ich du das später erledigen willst oder wie?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "DU sollst MICH doch töten und nicht andersherum, oder?"

"Das sagst du doch nur weil du dich immer wieder demütigen willst"

Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

"Du bist wirklich naiv, mein kleiner Bruder"

Erstaunt über seinen sanften Tonfall reiße ich meine Augen weit auf. Der Mann ist einfach Schizophren von einer Sekunde auf die andere vollkommen ausgewechselt.

Er streichelt mir einmal über den Kopf (ich komme mir irgendwie leicht verarscht vor) und begibt sich dann wieder zu dem Fenster.

"Schlaf jetzt", sagt er als er sich noch ein letztes Mal umdreht.

"WARTE!"", rufe ich aber er springt einfach und verschwindet in den Tiefen der Nacht.

TBC

-

so hoffe das Kapi hat euch gefallen. Es hat mir nämlich echt Bock gemacht es zu schreiben

Meine Inspirationen waren Das Lied Forever yours von Sunrise Avenue, in the shadows von the rasmus und the reason von Hobbastank.

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr n kommi da lassen würdet (und ob ihr ein Happy End wollt oder nicht)

biss denne und hab euch lieb ❤

Hokkaido


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3- I feel the pain inside me, only you can heal me

Disclaimer: Naruto und alle damit verbundenen Gegenstände, Charaktere, Orte sowie Handlungstränge gehören Masashi Kishimoto und nicht mir. Mordrohungen sowie Verklagungen werden ignoriert, Briefbomben an Lehrer weitergeleitet und Geldgeschenke werden an die HRS Helpsen gespendet.

Das Lied heal me gehört ebenfalls nicht mir sondern Sunrise Avenue.

Vorhang aufzieh

Und weiter gehts!

danke für eure super lieben Kommis X3 flausch

Ein lemon wird wahrscheinlich auch noch in die FF mit reingebracht

Legende:

"Sag mal Itachi magst du Sasu?" Wörtliche Rede

Natürlich nicht Songtexte (kommen nur in manchen Kapis vor)

(A/H: jaja klar...) meine Kommis

-

"Du bist wirklich naiv, mein kleiner Bruder"

Erstaunt über seinen sanften Tonfall reiße ich meine Augen weit auf. Der Mann ist einfach Schizophren von einer Sekunde auf die andere vollkommen ausgewechselt.

Er streichelt mir einmal über den Kopf (ich komme mir irgendwie leicht verarscht vor) und begibt sich dann wieder zu dem Fenster.

"Schlaf jetzt", sagt er als er sich noch ein letztes Mal umdreht.

"WARTE!"", rufe ich aber er springt einfach und verschwindet in den Tiefen der Nacht.

Sasukes POV

"Sasuke wach auf. Tsunade will sich deine Verletzungen nochmal ansehen." Ich gähne einmal und setze mich anschließend auf. Ich hatte es also nach etlicher Zeit geschafft doch noch einzuschlafen.

Was hat sich Itachi eigentlich dabei gedacht, hier her zukommen? Wieso hat er mich nicht angegriffen und wieso ist er zum Schluss wieder so sanft gewesen? Gut beim letzteren ist es nicht schwer zu beantworten, der muss Schizophren sein, anders kann ich mir diesen plötzlich Sinneswandel nicht erklären

Ich werde von Tsunade aus meinen Gedanken gerissen die scheinbar ihre Untersuchung schon durch geführt hat.

"Sasuke, du kannst jetzt entlassen werden"

Ich werde hellhörig. Tsunade sprach in einem sehr sanften Ton zu mir, was mich etwas wunderte, da ich sie so nicht kannte. Sie schickt die Krankenschwester raus.

"Sasuke ich muss mich mal mit dir unterhalten..."

Ich sah stur auf meine Bettdecke.

"Diese Kette, hat die Putzfrau heute in diesem Zimmer hier gefunden..."

Die Hokage hält mir eine rot, schwarze/graue hin.

"Du weißt sicher wem sie gehört oder?"

Ich schweige. Ja ich weiß wem sie gehört. Itachi Uchiha. (A/H: ich hab keinen Plan welche Farbe Itachis Kette hat...falls das was er um den Hals trägt überhaut ne Kette sein soll Oo)

"War Itachi hier?" Wieder schweige ich. Selbst wenn ich nichts sage, wüsste sie es doch. Also kann ich ja auch genauso gut schweigen. Außerdem können sie Itachi eh nicht mehr finden, der ist doch bestimmt schon über alle Berge.

"Antworte!", faucht sie mich nun an. Mein Gott hat die Stimmungsschwankungen...vielleicht, ist Itachi doch nicht Schizophren sondern nur ein Mädchen...naja ich glaub dann ist er doch eher ein Schizo...

"Ja Itachi war hier..."

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Hat er dich bedroht? Dir was angetan?"

Ich schüttel den Kopf und antworte leise: "Nein nichts der gleichen..."

Tsunade wirkt jetzt etwas verwirrt. Würde ich an ihrer Stelle wohl auch sein. "Aber was wollte er dann?" (A/H: MAOAM! XD) Ich atme tief ein bevor ich tonlos antworte. "Auf passen das ich nicht sterbe..."

Jetzt ist sie richtig verwirrt. Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und murmelt "Der war schon immer wahnsinnig"

"Du kannst jetzt gehen", wendet sie sich wieder an mich.

Ich bin froh das sie das Thema Itachi ruhen lässt. Sie nickt mir noch kurz zum Abschied zu und verlässt den Raum. Sichtlich erleichtert endlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus zu können, packe ich meine Sachen und verlasse das Gebäude auch gleich.

Ich schalte meinen MP3 Player und lausche dem Lied...

This is something I can't hide

Can't throw it away

This is something I can't fake

They know you're away

They know how to break me

They know you're far away

Ich gehe die Straßen von Konoha entlang, inzwischen hat es angefangen zu regnen. Ich bin so fixiert auf diese Lied das ich nicht merke, wohin mich meine Bein tragen. Und ehe ich mich versehe stehe ich vor dem Uchiha Anwesen.

If this sadness takes its place

I'll free the space it needs

Me I'm hiding in the place

Where we share the days

Where we share the nights

Go through dark and light

Ich betrete Gebäude nach einigen Überlegungen. Ich sehe mich überall nochmal um. Mir kommt es vor als wäre ich schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen. Vor einer Tür bleibe ich schließlich stehen.

Vor Itachis Zimmer.

Could you believe I'm waiting for someone

Could you believe I'm holding the night with my hands

Alone in the night on my own

I feel the pain inside me

Only you can heal me

Ich weiß nicht warum meine Beine mich hier her getragen haben...aber vielleicht will ich mir den Grund auch nicht eingestehen. Irgendwie vermute ich, das ich die Erinnerungen wieder will, die guten, nicht die schlechten, zum Beispiel wie Itachi sie alle umgebracht hat. Ich möchte die Erinnerungen wieder, wo Itachi mit mir gespielt hat, mit mir Trainiert hat...

This is something I can't take

I feel so lame

There is nothing in my mind

But you all the way

You rule every moment

You're the air around me

Love's a lonely road sometimes

Alle I keep moving on

Towards the moment you'll be mine

A long way to go

To where we belong

We'll be there before long

Ich öffne die Tür zu Itachis altem Zimmer. Es ist schon alles ziemlich eingestaubt, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, wenn mal so darüber nachdenkt. Ich gehe zu einer Kommode die ganz hinten in einer Ecke steht. Dort befindet sich immer noch ein besonderes Bild. Das Bild zeigt Itachi und mich. Er trägt mich huckepack und wir beide sehen glücklich in die Kamera (A/H: siehe mein Profil Bild)

Could you believe I'm waiting for someone

Could you believe I'm holding the night with my hands

Alone in the night on my own

I feel the pain inside me

Only you can heal me

By sharing this moonlight

And the tears in my midnight cry

I need to hear you breathe by

Me in the night, deep in the night

Could you believe I'm waiting for someone

Could you believe I'm holding the nightwith my hands

Ich lächle leise vor mich hin. Dort war ich noch so unbeschwert, So jung, so unschuldig. Plötzlich, ich weiß nicht warum, sehe ich sie wieder vor mir. Die Bilder, wie mein Bruder unsere Eltern ermordest. Ich schüttel den Kopf und versuche die Bilder zu verdrängen. Aber es gelingt mir nicht. Meine Knie knicken ein und ich sinke auf den kalten Holzboden.

Could you believe I'm waiting for someone

Could you believe I'm holding the night with my hands

Alone in the night on my own

I feel the pain inside me

Only you can heal me

I feel the pain inside me

Ich kann nicht mehr, will diese Bilder nie, niemals wieder sehen. Ich ziehe einen Kunai aus meiner Tasche und setzte ihn an meine Hauptschlagader.

Only you can heal me...

Ich habe gerade den Mut zuzustechen als jemand mein handgelenkt festhält.

TBC...

Muhahahahaha ich liebe solche Stellen da kann man immer so schön aufhören -

wer die Übersetzung von dem Lied will muss mir nur bescheid sagen

hoffe es hat euch gefallen (schreibt Kommis)

Hab euch lieb ♥ Kekse geb

Hokkaido


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4-Annäherungen

Disclaimer: Der wunderbare Sasuke und der anbetungswürdige Itachi gehören nicht mir sondern Masashi Kishimoto

und all denen, den er die Recht an der Serie (oder des Mangas) verkauft hat. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Profit.

Kommentar: Sodele

Keine Cola

Keine Schoki

seltsamen Hund

noch viel seltsamere Eltern

Müllermilch

meine Jetzige Situation

Ein riesen Danke an:

AngelCloud

Ketueki

Akisha

Evilgril

-Sunny- (Mein Sonnenschein -)

Black-Pearl

Model Sasu und

5amylee5

WERBUNG:

Ich hab echt ne geile FF7 FF zu empfehlen unzwar ist sie von AngelCloud und heißt

Deja-vu

und die FF Brothers von Ziuku kann ich auch nur weiterenfehlen

Lest sie mal, ist echt klasse geschrieben O

Wake me up!

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up!

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Alle Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Evanescence- Bring me to life

Ich kann nicht mehr, will diese Bilder nie, niemals wieder sehen. Ich ziehe einen Kunai aus meiner Tasche und setzte ihn an meine Hauptschlagader.

Only you can heal me...

Ich habe gerade den Mut zuzustechen als jemand mein handgelenkt festhält.

"I-Itachi?!" Ich hebe den Blick und sehe in zwei Pech schwarze, aber dennoch wunderschöne Augen.

Er sieht mich nur einen Moment lang kalt an bevor er mir antwortet.

"Hmpf. Was sollte das denn werden wenn es fertig ist?!"

Ich blicke ihn hasserfüllt an. Was bitte weiß er denn schon? Und es geht ihn auch überhaupt nichts an.

"Kann dir doch egal sein", fauche ich meinen Bruder an.

Er schweigt und seiht mir tief in die Augen. "Mir ist es aber nicht egal. Du darfst wenn nur durch deine MEINE Hand sterben" Er nähert sich mir langsam. Okay, jetzt kriege ich irgendwie doch Panik.

Ich reagiere schneller als gedacht und halt den Kunai wieder direkt an meine Hauptschlagader.

"Nur noch einen Schritt und ich bin Geschichte", drohe ich ihm Er lacht leise auf.

"Du bist ein Feigling, Sasuke!"

Ich bleibe einfach regungslos sitzen. Vielleicht sollte ich aufstehen und wegrennen, aber...mir fehlt jegliche Kraft. Es ist als wäre ich gelähmt. Ehe ich mich versehe steht er schon direkt vor mir und reißt mir den Kunai aus der Hand. Verdammt! Warum habe ich nicht besser auf Itachi geachtet?

"Mein dummer kleiner Bruder...sollte ich nochmal sehen das du sowas versuchst, werde ich alle umbringen die dir wichtig sind."

Ein bitteres Lächeln ziert meine Lippen. (A/H: was ein toller Satz, Mein Deutschlehrer wäre stolz auf mich ) Das würde es auch bringen. Es gibt doch eh niemanden der mir wichtig ist. Die hat er doch alle umgebracht oder irre ich mich da?

"Hn...und wenn gedenkst du dann umzubringen?", sage ich so kühl wie möglich.

"Deine kleine rosahaarige Freundin zum Beispiel!"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Damit würdest du mir eher einen gefallen tun, Nii-san" Er lächelt mich kalt und abschätzend an. Und noch im selben Moment wird mir bewusst warum. Ich habe es schon wieder getan. Ich habe ihn schon wieder Nii-san genannt. Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein!

"Siehst du mich etwas immer noch als deinen geliebten Nii-san, Sasuke?" Diese Worte lösen ein Stechen in meiner Brust aus. Ich fange an ernsthaft über seine Worte nachzudenken. Sehe ich ihn vielleicht wirklich noch als meinen geliebten Bruder, den Bruder den ich damals so sehr vergöttert habe, der mein größtes Vorbild war?

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich in mein Gesicht, als mir bewusst wird, das ich ihn zwar nicht so sehe, aber eben nach Zuneigung von eben diesem Bruder sehne.

Etwas verwirrt sieht Itachi mich an. "Nein Itachi, mein Bruder ist schon lange gestorben"

Überrascht hebt er eine Augenbraue. "Ach wirklich? Müsste ich davon nicht auch was wissen, Sasuke?"

Ich schüttel den Kopf. "Nein. Du magst zwar immer noch mit mir Biologisch verwandt sein, aber als meinen Bruder sehe ich dich nicht, Itachi"

Einen Moment lang sieht er mich nur fassungslos an, aber dann erscheint wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Das Lächeln, was eigentlich sonst nur Unheil verkündet. Und ich wage zu bezweifeln das es diesmal was anderes sein wird. Er komm noch näher. Ich weiche zurück. Das geht noch eine Weile so bis Itachi plötzlich hinter mir steht. Er ist wirklich verdammt schnell. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich und raunt mir "Sicher das du mich nicht, als den lieben Bruder von früher siehst?" ins Ohr. Ich nicke nur, sage dazu aber nichts.

Er streicht mir über den Arm und zieht mit einem seiner Finger kleine Kreise auf meiner Brust. Ich seufze zufrieden. Es ist fast sowie damals. Ich schließe die Augen und lehne mich vertrauensvoll an meinen Bruder an. Ein leises Lachen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich spüre wie sein Brustkorb dabei angenehm vibriert . Es ist wirklich genauso wie damals, als wir noch die glückliche Familie waren, als das Uchiha Massaker noch nicht begonnen hat.

"Du bist wirklich naiv und dumm!"

Ich muss schwer schlucken. Er tut es schon wieder. Er kennt jede meiner Schwächen und er nutzt jede erbarmungslos aus. Das ist so typisch. Das einzige womit der große Itachi Uchiha noch nie umgehen konnte, war wenn er jemanden ernsthaft verletzt hatte, wenn jemand weinte, so wie ich damals immer. Ja, wenn ich an damals denke dann war ich wirklich eine ganz schöne Heulsuse. Itachi hatte mich immer getröstet, egal was war.

Ich schweige und gehe nicht auf sein Kommentar von eben ein. Das würde eh zu nichts führen. Ich schließe wieder die Augen und lehne mich an ihn an. Warum ich das tue weiß ich selber nicht. Schließlich schlingt auch er seine Arme wieder um mich und wir bleiben, eine scheinbar endlose Zeit so sitzen. Irgendwann zeiht er sich seinen Mantel aus und deckt mich tatsächlich damit zu.

Ich bin mir sicher das ich das Morgen irgendwie bereuen werde. Aber das zählt nicht. Was zählt, ist das hier und jetzt. Er und ich. "Sasu...", haucht er mir ins Ohr.

"Hmh?", gebe ich zurück.

"Ich bring dich nach Hause..."

Er seufze nur leicht, als er mich hochhebt und mich nach Hause trägt. Er steigt einfach durch ein Fenster ein das ich vergessen habe zuzumachen und legt mich ins Bett.

"Schlaf erstmal etwas Sasuke. Und wehe du versuchst nochmal dich umzubringen"

Damit verschwindet er auch schon.

In der Nacht...

Schwerfällig öffne ich due Augen. Mir ist so heiß. Ich lege eine hand auf meine Stirn und stelle fest, das diese Eiskalt ist. Ich versuche mich aufzusetzen lasse es aber dann doch lieber als rasender Schwindel und stechende Übelkeit sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet. Verdammt ich kann es mir nicht leisten krank zu werden ich muss doch trainieren.

Nach einigen Versuchen habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft aufzustehen und mache mich langsam und ein bisschen wanked auf den Weg ins Badezimmer wo ich erstmal mein Fieberthermometer aus dem Spiegelschrank hole. Ich warte bis es die Temperatur gemessen hat. 39,1.

Mist, verdammter! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

Ich beschließe erstmal eine Tablette zunehmen und hoffe das sie das Fieber senkt. Dancah wanke ich zurück ins Bett wo ich ca. 1 Stunde später ein schlafe.

TBC

Sodele

Diesmal ist es keine sofiese stelle zum Aufhören

So ich bin jetzt auch müde... auf Uhr guck 00.12 Uhr ist

Ich glaub ich gehe erstmal schlafen gähn

Bussi und hab euch lieb

Hokkaido


End file.
